


Greed Destroyed Me

by Jisungbttm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Demons, M/M, Multi, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisungbttm/pseuds/Jisungbttm
Summary: "But why are you punishing me for my father's mistake?" Lucas asked with pleading eyes."Wasn't it your wish to invade my kingdom too?" Lucas can't find words now.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 19





	Greed Destroyed Me

He's a very greedy, ruthless and wicked King. Have sacrificed many treasures to be where he is today. Following his Kind father, a wise King. He was the only descendant to take over the throne. A literal disgrace to his own kingdom. Someone unpleasant to his own people. Just because of his ruthless way to get other serene kingdoms snatched away from them. And label those as his own. 

He is ill omen to other realms. A great puzzle and a cause of astonishment for his mystical ability to own those kingdoms within nights. And not to mention he is too young to achieve all the knowledge to attain in warfare. 

"Congratulations your majesty" Jungwoo, ministering to Lucas the King, bowed. "Thank You, Jungwoo! Just wait and watch, the empire that I'll create will be at the top of the histories." Lucas chimed in. "Seems like you do not have fear of God, Your majesty" Jungwoo indicated with a devilish smirk. "I'm tired, leave!" "Sure, Your majesty" Jungwoo bowed and left. 

Night fell and he got to work. His occult ceremony, in his bedroom, to summon the demon for another of his wicked missions. 

A sudden unusual smoke filled his entire room. Ascending incessantly from the circle he just made. 

"Yes your majesty?" The demon bowed before him. As powerful as it looks. Two horns can be seen from both sides of his head. Proud, attractive. Eyes having red glint. A dark aura emanating from him. Upper body naked. Burly, robust and solid. Absolutely a living sin. 

Raised his head after bowing. "Winwin, this last mission! I want to take over the 'Dark Fate' I'll give you anything you want" 

"Your body" 

"Definitely!" Lucas agreed, even before hearing what was wanted. 

Dark Fate is a kingdom. Very powerful and specifically into witchery. The people of that kingdom have excessive knowledge and great achievements. Outsiders can't even reach the border of that kingdom. Extremely protected. Extremely progressive. But the problem is, they keep mostly to themselves. Doesn't share any information to outsiders. And these two kingdoms have some past enmity among them. 

Anyways, Lucas agreed. Which means the work will be done within the next day. And it did. Some mysterious army invaded 'Dark Fate'. As he was informed, by his demon. 

Ruined that kingdom, the people, we might say. But returned with nothing. No portion, no treasure, no mysterious objects. And somehow these things reached the ears of the people of his kingdom. 

Now his kingdom was in shambles. Heavy gossip filling his realm about the inauspicious object he put his hand on. Fearing what's to come next, if that other kingdom had put any curse on them before their last breath. 

"Sire, you sent an army to ruin that nation? Your father must be so displeased. He forbade you to even try to communicate with them until his last breath" one of his consultants spoke up. 

"Ah, SHUT IT!" Lucas snarled. His head was aching. That kingdom was full of treasure, full of wonders, what happened. Lucas was puzzled. Overwhelmed in thoughts. Head in hand. Elbow resting on his thigh. Him bent on a side, sitting on the throne. 

Then he noticed Jungwoo's absence. "Where is Jungwoo?" "We haven't seen him since last night" a consultant confirmed. "Okay, we are finished" Lucas got up and stormed off to his room. Intending to ask the demon, how he didn't achieve what he asked for.

Night fell. He called the demon back. Absolutely enraged. On the verge of causing havoc. Knelt. 

It appeared before Lucas. Bowing, "Yes, my majesty" "CUT IT! How did it happen? Where's what I asked you for?! I said I wanted to take over, where is that kingdom?!" Lucas seethed. 

"I did what you asked me for. I went there, but there's no trace, nothing on that Kingdom, left" 

"What? Why did you- how can you LIE TO ME!? Wait what? What do you mean by left?"

"I did what I could, It's time to fulfill your part of the agreement" 

"What agreement? Wait what was my part of the agreement?" Lucas started poking the side of his head with his index finger. "Something like, my body?"

Winwin smiled all pretty at him, "Undress!"

"What?" Lucas asked confused. "I do not repeat, your majesty" and started pacing towards him slowly, floating on air. 

It now clicked Lucas. "You want to eat me!?" And his heart beat increased. Eyes widened in terror. 

"He 'will' eat you" Someone muttered from behind. He turned his head back swiftly. It was Jungwoo. 

"Jungwoo, Jungwoo save me!" Lucas started begging his minister from his spot. Afraid that he might get attacked from behind if he runs towards the door. 

"Remember where your father got me from? * Jungwoo started stepping towards him gradually* the King got me from a quiet forest, while returning from an invasion" Lucas stayed silent, heeding Jungwoo. 

"That was 'my' kingdom. The King invaded 'my' kingdom. I was Prince to it. And my father was killed along with everyone. All our treasure was taken away from us. And that put a curse on your father. 'My' father cursed the King. That's why he died so fast. My father sent me away but I didn't go away. I stayed, watched him die right in front of me."

After pausing a bit "Taking revenge was my only mission. Your father found me helpless. Took me in. I tried to find what was taken away from us… The King was too clever. He hid it really well. *scrolled his eyes around the room with an attitude, sticking his bottom lip out* Sure thing. But wasn't careful enough about me. After destroying my place he was returning home. With the only left potion that time. But came across me. The only one left from the 'Dark Fate' alive, he didn't know though. He destroyed every single witness. Even the army he invaded with. Wicked. *Giggle* I grew up with you, searching and searching, only knowing that the potion was injected in your blood. Your smell was too strong to not catch it. You don't even know how to use it. Well, you don't deserve it." He faked a smile. 

Jungwoo started approaching closer and closer. Then sat on a chair facing a kneeling Lucas. 

"Smart King, smart father" Jungwoo chuckled. Bringing his intertwined fingers upwards. 

"You never questioned me where I got this demon from? You were the only stupid mistake he left. He even made me the minister *sigh* I gave you the demon and you accepted it without any suspicion? So greedy to own power, you trusted me blindly?" Lucas listened to all these silently. In sheer shock that he lost the ability to speak. Hand on mouth. 

"It's 'my' demon, Lucas~ and it's hungry. In order to gain his previous power he needs that potion. It's the oldest demon of my realm and your father's only target that he failed to achieve" Jungwoo's voice became deep, husky. Eyes dark, hand gripped Lucas' chin softly. 

"But why are you punishing me for my father's mistake?" Lucas asked with pleading eyes. 

"Wasn't it your wish to invade my kingdom too?" Lucas can't find words now. Jungwoo is right. 

"Please don't kill me! I didn't do anything!" Lucas welled up. Jungwoo tutted. "I'm so sorry Lucas" But his expression betrayed his words. 

He gestured to the demon to do something that Lucas was not aware about, who was behind them and stood silently. Lucas turned back towards the demon slowly. 

And some slick smooth tentacles started appearing from behind Winwin. Startling Lucas. And he fell forwards. Before Jungwoo's feet. Sliding backwards from the demon slowly. Palms pressed against the velvet carpet. He noticed that the demon's eyes were turning pitch black. And him around that unusual smoke looking more horrifying. The arms crossed, brought to his chest, relaxed. 

The demon threw a tentacle and coiled Lucas by the wrist. Lucas looked at his wrist curiously and then got dragged forward. It was warm and it was wet. Tears started falling from his eyes. 'Is it the end?' Lucas thought. 

He got dragged and was thrown on his bed, naked, by the demon, with a mild thud. Jungwoo on top of him. And he hurried himself up in a sitting position. "W-wait" 

He saw Jungwoo's pupils turning red. And felt a hot breath tickling on his nape behind him. As Winwin situated himself at the back. Jungwoo held a tentacle of Winwin and started approaching his hole. His wrists were encircled and grasped firmly by the tentacles. He closed his thighs shut. 

"WAIT! I don't make love with men" Lucas deadpanned. "It'll hurt"

"Well neither of us are men" Jungwoo tilted his head. 

And the tentacle was slowly inserted in him. Lucas held his breath, eyes shut close. "Ah~" he mewled. It was twisting and entering as deep as possible. And yes, it was hurting. Then it stopped. Lucas opened his eyes. And discerned a smirking Jungwoo in front. 

His breathing became heavier as it started to move. "A-a-ah! W-wait! It hurts, don't move! It hurts! Ah~" he jumped a bit. Throwing his head back and trying to free his wrists by pulling them. Trying to bring his thighs close. Which got snaked by another set of tentacles. "Mmhhm~" Winwin is giving him a very hard time. 

His waist got snaked by another tentacle roughly. Holding him on his spot firmly so that he can't move his body. His thighs got dragged towards Jungwoo aggressively and the tentacle managed to penetrate deeper and hit his prostate making him jump and he kicked his legs. "Ah! What is thi- AH!" 

That spot got hit again. "Stop! Stop! It's too deep" poor Lucas. 

"Leave me ah~ Let me go~ I didn't know the demon meant this! I can't ah~" Lucas' pleading increased following the harsh pace of the tentacles. 

The tentacle was being controlled by a demon. It wasn't any normal pace. 

He didn't even adjusted to one size then there's another tentacle piercing through. Lucas cannot help but scream. "Show Mercy!" Whimpered. Jungwoo just giggled. "Your father never thought of it" 

"Your nation was Corrupted! They deserved it! You destroyed more than us! AH!" Lucas enraged. 

Jungwoo's eyes became dark. "Well, can't be helped. You are mine now! Won't you quench the thirst of an old demon?! Stop being bratty and talking back!" Jungwoo remarked. 

One of the tentacles got pulled out and Lucas relaxed. Not for long as Jungwoo started entering his dick inside, slowly. Although there were enough slick emitted by the tentacle itself. His muscles tensed. He can't take it. Intending to throw arms but can't. 

Felt Winwin licking the side of his neck with his long, fat tongue. He clenched his jaw. The pointy tentacles brushed against his nipples. Kind of distracting him from the pain down there. His nipples being tweaked and twisted by the wet tentacles making him throw his head back and moan seductively, eyes rolled back. Mouth agape. 

"Mmhhm~" His face flushed. Jungwoo pushed him a bit slowly to make place for himself properly and started pounding inside him violently. Thighs on Jungwoo's shoulders for enough access to that spot. He was leaned against a heavily built body. Being assaulted insatiably. His nipples being absolutely sucked by those tentacles, some liquid form sliding down slowly from his chest. A tentacle glided up his neck to his jaw and then invaded his plush lips, occupying his mouth. He bit on it stubbornly. And it went deeper promptly, penetrating his throat with its pointed surface. 

Lucas peered at Winwin from the side with his eyes full of disgust and disbelief making Winwin smirk devilishly. His hair jiggling violently on his forehead because of Jungwoo's furious impatient thrusts. His whole body bouncing up and down. His moans strangled. Almost gagging rather. 

Never thought this day would ever come. And now his throat is being penetrated by the same demon that helped him build his empire. The power that was given to him being stripped down by the same demon tonight. 

"You smell tempting~ I have been waiting for this day for so long~" Winwin whispered so close in his ear. "I'll devour you whole~" Winwin slightly bit him on the ear lobe. Lucas squeezed his eyes shut as the demon pinched his nipples and increased his pace on both his holes. He couldn't help but come harder than ever promptly on Jungwoo's cock and the tentacle. He got exhausted. Thought it was over. But… 

Another pointy tentacle inserted and they thrusted against his prostate, he had to scream. Which got muffled by the tentacle inside his mouth. He Shook his head, teary eyed, pleading to the demon, to not do this ominous thing. 

But the tentacle just went in and in and in, not stopping. Lucas can't take this anymore, he was screaming but his voice was muffled. He was being pounded mercilessly. His waist formed bruises. Everywhere was bruises on his body. The tentacle marks being visible. 

His body and thighs were trembling uncontrollably. He just came, he's sensitive. But they don't care. He shuddered and turned his face sideways. Jungwoo grasped Lucas' waist within a firm grip. "Ah~ you're so good Lucas~ I'm going to keep you" His eyes dark and possessive. A few harsh thrusts and he came. 

Winwin was still under him. He raised Lucas up slowly. And whispered, "It's time to complete the ritual~" 

And observed Jungwoo pulling out within a blink. The tentacle slowly got pulled away, from his mouth, waist, hole, thighs. 

It was hard to keep up with his surroundings. His vision was blurry. Still, he noticed how Jungwoo sat on the edge of the bed, gesturing to his demon. And the demon situated himself behind his back properly. 

"Finish it" Jungwoo seemingly ordered. 

He felt sharp canines brushing against his smooth, enticing nape. And then it licked, slowly. Sucking the skin causing Lucas to moan, tiredly. "ahh~" 

And then the canines pricked his skin following a blood curdling scream hurling from Lucas. Winwin held Lucas down by the arms. But Lucas can't stop moving, throwing his hands towards the demon, kicking his legs. Trying to free himself from this agony that is climbing up on him. 

"LEAVE ME! NO!" Lucas yelled at them. "I'll die!" Lucas grasped Winwin's arms, bawling. It's all because of his greed. 'Greed destroyed me' He thought. 

But Winwin kept his face buried in Lucas' neck, his mouth, his canines glued to the same spot. Sucking his blood away from him. Gripping his jaw and forcing it away in the opposite direction to prevent any inconvenience. 

And Jungwoo just kept smiling at him, his eyes somewhere in a void. Looking like some unusual creature who is feared by all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day he woke up, his head aching. Palm on the side of his head. It was hard but he managed to open and scroll his eyes around the room, then look to the front, as something caught his attention. He jumped on his spot. Fear and shock filled his core as he stared at the nightmares in front of him. 

Leaning against the massive door, staring right at him. Arms crossed, brought against the chest. 

"Do as I say!" Jungwoo suggested glancing at Winwin who was now on his human form, "Or next time you won't make it out alive"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Greed Destroyed Me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
